


Hate Developed into Love

by Captain_Smolbean



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Smolbean/pseuds/Captain_Smolbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya desperately fights his heart as it begins to fall in love with a certain monster. Izaya has yet to find out that the monster also began to develop feelings. They both ignore the feeling, Izaya finding it nothing but a bother as Shizuo denies everything. What would happen if the two owned up to their feelings? Would Ikebukuro be the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unrealistic Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings! Wow, it feels so weird posting here. *^* Anyway, I'm semi-new to writing fanfiction, and this is my first fanfiction on this site, so please take it easy on me! Constructive criticism is always welcome. With that being said, please enjoy!

A finger brushed upon his cheek, the sharp jaw line of the black raven being traced as a small breath could be heard from the smaller man. A heat could be felt against his back as he leaned backwards, followed by another hand that gently gripped at his hip. The hand that caressed his jaw went to gently tilt the male's chin, exposing his neck for the male that sat right behind him. Eyes fluttered closed, a smirk appearing upon the raven man's lips.

"No!" A subtle, barely audible voice called out, testifying against what seemed to be happening.

The two male's continued on, the voice being nothing but what seemed to be Izaya's imagination. Though, at this moment, Izaya wasn't paying attention to anything but the lips that grazed his neck. In response, a soft purr left the info broker, a hand reaching back behind him to grasp within the bartenders blonde locks.

"..No!" The mysterious voice called out yet again, only becoming a tiny bit more audible, the voice seeming even more resistant to allow such an act to continue.

Though, once again, the two continued on with no acknowledgement of the voice, the hand that rested upon Izaya's hips traveling up to rest upon the bare skin of his stomach, skilled fingers kneading at the very skin Izaya's stomach possessed.

"Stop..!" The voice called out.  
No reaction.

The hand that kneaded at Izaya's stomach beginning to move down lower, the lips that danced against his pale neck moving to travel back upwards.

"..Stop!" The voice exclaimed, louder now, but still no reaction from the two.

The hand traveled lower, the button on Izaya's pants being unbuttoned by those skilled fingers, hand now moving to grab the zipper upon the informants pants.

"Stop it!"

A hand began to travel lower.

"..Stop it!"

A hand slipped beneath the extra layer of fabric.

"STOP!" The voice finally shouted, the impact of the shout causing Izaya to snap into sudden realization. With that, a hand was quick to grab at the bartenders hand, yanking it away from him in what seemed to be a panic. In return, things began to become hazy, the raven's surroundings seeming to spin in almost a drunken haze. Both hands moved to cradle his head from both sides, eyes closing as dizziness took over his mind.

All turned into hell until a sudden, constant beep chimed in place of the voice that attempted to break through, the sudden hazy atmosphere finally transforming into that of Izaya's clear bedroom. The informants eyes shot open in a cold sweat, eyes wide with the alarm clock going off right next to him. A hand was quick to reach out to slam it off after reading the clock, which said 9:00am, leaving Izaya in a tired, disturbed state.

Slowly lifting up from his bed, the covers that were up to his shoulders fell down to his lap, a hand that clutched at the sheets below moved to brush through his own hair. As the hand brushed through his hair, Izaya took deep breathes of air, trying to recover from whatever nightmare that was.

"What the hell-.." Izaya muttered once he gathered enough of his senses to form words, a tongue licking at the dried lips for a sense of relief from their dry nature. "I need to lay off the snacks before bed." Izaya tried to joke with himself, eyes closing yet again as he took in a deep breath. Flopping back down onto his back, eyes opened yet again to stare up at the ceiling as the deep breath was let out in the form of a big sigh. "How unrealistic--.." Izaya started, eyes narrowing in thought.

"Shizuo has gorilla hands-.."


	2. Annoyance, Anger, Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo's anger always gets him in trouble. Maybe he needs to start controlling it better? Just because Shizuo's the most strongest man in Ikebukuro doesn't mean he can't get hurt himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi'ya, everyone! Thanks a lot for all the love my last chapter got. As a thank you, I'm here to bring you another chapter! My last chapter was quite short, and I'm sorry for that. Even though it was short, you all seemed to like it, which I'm happy for. This one might be short, and I'm also sorry for that! Hopefully I'll make them a bit longer in the future. Without further ado, please enjoy! *Thump up*

A newcomer of Ikebukuro..

What would they think of the city? With the lights illuminating the sky at night, the busy highways filled with traffic, the busy side walk as people walked to and from one destination to another. How long would it take them to figure out the 'dark' side of the city? The side of the city where drama remained fresh and gangs ruled the streets. The many rumors, legends, and unique people all living within the same environment surely would provide an interest to a newcomer, luring them down into the depths of the city's core. Leading them so far down that escape was nearly impossible. From anyone's point a view, a flying trash can would be considered abnormal and interesting, that is, unless they are aware of a certain 'monster' that roamed the streets.

Monsters have many forms, but it just so happened that this monster wore a bartender getup, blue tinted shades, and an intimidating frown upon his face.

Brown eyes narrowed behind blue tinted shades, the wrinkles between his eyebrows growing more visible as they furrowed, jawline becoming quite sharp in the process. With nails practically digging into the palms of his hands, his fist refused to loosen, the monsters chin tilting up with disgust as he stared at the source of his anger. 

"What kind of bullshit story is that, man? Do you think Tom is really that stupid, stupid!" Shizuo growled between his breath, fists jamming into the pockets of his black pants as a gentle hand was felt upon his shoulder. Brown eyes moved away from the frightened man towards the male standing right behind him. This male Shizuo's eyes laid upon had brown, dread locked hair, followed by a tan suit that was worn over top a black and red button up shirt. His pants also contained that same tan color, 'shades' also apparent upon his face. 

Those shades were more like glasses, chocolate eyes hiding behind.

Appearing in from of someone's front door was natural for the two, leaving the victimized male always in a state of shock and panic as they see the monster and the debt collector.

"Calm down, will you? Shizuo, please. Don't tear up the city again, that's all I ask.." Tom sighed, his other hand that didn't rest upon Shizuo's shoulder moving to adjust his glasses, pushing them upon the bridge of his nose even more. His eyes closed for a moment with disbelief over the situation before them, quickly opening them to look at the frightened man in front of them. This was a normal, almost everyday occurrence for Tom, which usually meant he was always on his toes for Shizuo's outbursts. It had gotten to the point where Shizuo's outbursts became almost predictable. Then again, there were those moments where they weren't as predictable, leaving Tom in a state of panic when they became uncontrollable. 

"Tch.. right, sorry." Shizuo spat in defeat, venom still well within his words. His head was quick to turn to the side, deciding to now glare at the entrance of another building in his view, tapping the tip of his shoe down upon the grown with the goal of calming himself down. 

As Shizuo started to regain his calm nature, Tom began to speak with his hand reaching out towards the in-debt man, palm up, fingers almost urging the man in front of him to listen well. "Your story is almost as believable as it is ridiculous. I really expected you to have the money." Tom sighed, the hand that reached out moving to instead rub at the back of his head, fingers gently grabbing a few dread locks in the process. "Though, since I'm pretty nice, I'll give you another day to gather the money that you seem to be lacking." Tom muttered. "That sound alright?" 

Silence.

Tom stared at the man, the silence that followed becoming quite awkward. 

"Hey, man, are you listening to me?" Tom repeated, a bit annoyed as the man replied yet again with silence. Naturally his eyes closed, now leaving Tom to try and compose himself as he began to speak yet again. "Look man, the least you could do is tell me if yo--.." Tom's voice halted in what seemed to be confusion as his closed eyes opened to witness the man pointing to where Shizuo was standing. Now with a tad bit of fear in his eyes, Tom slowly turned around to dreadfully witness the scene that was most likely behind him.

Despite the scene not being as intense as he expected, it still left Tom in shock, a hand quick to come to his forehead in the form of a face-palm, slowly shaking his head side to side. What he had just witness was the sight of Shizuo zooming off from his spot, running around the corner into what seemed to be a dark alleyway. 

Only one person could cause such an outburst. 

"Heh-.." Tom forced out a chuckle, the ends of his lips curving up to form a small smirk. "Don't get yourself cut, Shizuo-."

 

\- - - - - - - 

 

The sound of a laugh echoed with in alley way, leaving the sound of running steps to also echo. "IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled, that familiar, 'hate filled' roar leaving the monster who Izaya seemed to have such an interest in. 

"Am I getting faster, or is it just that you are getting slower, Shizu-chan?~ It's almost embarrassing!" Izaya laughed, jumping from the ground onto a near by vending machine. Upon jumping onto the vending machine, Izaya took another leap onto the roof of a small apartment. 

"You fucking, leaching flea! Jumping back and forth like some pathetic insect! Why not come here and let me squish you? You piss me OFF!" Shizuo growled, following the others motions, leaping from one place to another. 

"Now now, I thought we were just playing a little game of tag. There's no need to take this seriously! You're the one who started to chase me first, can't a guy like me take a nice stroll down the streets without some monster attacking him? Honestly, you kinda get annoying.~" Izaya purred, licking his lips as his head turned to look back at the male. As expected, the blonde hair's expression changed into that of a more twisted, angered one, leaving Izaya to let out a small laugh of victory. Messing with Shizuo was just like a little hobby of Izaya's, never getting tired of the adrenaline he felt as he ran for his life. 

"How about we make this game more interesting? Try and catch me, monster.~" Izaya purred, looking back at Shizuo . Giving him a small wink, Izaya took a few more large steps forwards until suddenly he shot off the roof to the left, jumping down to the ground below.

As first, Shizuo's eyes began to gleam with a bit of confusion to his words, but as realization came hearing Izaya call him that pathetic title, all thoughts in his mind came to a halt, the only thing in his mind being how he was going to strangle the male's neck. "You flea!" He growled lowly, taking those two extra step and jumping off to the side of the roof like Izaya previously did, chasing him with no sense of his surroundings.

His head turned to the side upon landing down on what seemed to be the street, eyes widening as what he spotted seeming to be a black figure riding a black motorcycle heading his way. This figure came coming closer and closer at a quick rate, leaving it impossible for Shizuo to dodge. As his arms quickly came up to block his head, eyes narrowed as he braced himself for impact. 

As a few quick, passing thoughts flew by Shizuo's mind, his eyes fell on what seemed to be a yellow helmet with.. ears upon them?  
'Celty..?' Shizuo began to think in his head, all thoughts coming to a quick halt as black took over his mind and vision.

Tap, tap, tap Shizuo heard the tapping almsot sounding like texting fingers.

'That's Celty..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaah, I wish this would have came out better, but I felt the need to update! It's only been a day, but I really love this, so I wanted to update it. My next update won't be as quick to come as this one though, I promise. I hope you enjoyed despite how bad it might have been! ^^"


End file.
